Naruto: Return From Darkness
by Dog of Man
Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha, because he is fed up with the villagers abuse. He moves to Kumo where he lives as Hiro Tatsumi. Strong Naruto. Possible NaruIno later on.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Return From Darkness

**Kyuubi speaking **

"speaking"

_Thoughts_

/

Chapter 1: Prologue

Naruto careened through the alley, knocking over garbage cans and sending the ragtag band of cats scurrying away.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto said, choking back a sob.

"Shut it demon! This has been a long time coming!" one angry villager yelled as he grabbed a fistful of the blonde boy's hair and slamming his face onto the ground.

Blood poured down Naruto's face as he picked himself up and darted out of the alley smashing into passerby and street vendor alike, before jumping onto a roof to escape his pursuers.

"Come back here, coward!" shouted another angry villager as he glared daggers at Naruto.

_It's always the same, why do they always look at me like that?_ Naruto thought as he nursed his broken arm and injured face, before making his way over to the Hokage Tower.

"Hey Jiji…" Naruto said, eyes at the ground.

"Oy Naruto, what happened to you?" Hiruzen said looking at the dried blood on Naruto's face and arm.

"The villagers attacked me again on my way home from the academy… again." Naruto sighed before staring Hiruzen dead in the eyes.

"I can't live like this anymore, Jiji. I'm only ten years old and I'm worried one day that they'll kill me!" Naruto shouted, tears streaming down his face.

"'Naruto, you have nothing to worry about as long as this village is under my protection." Hiruzen said to Naruto patting him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Now go I have paperwork to do." He said pushing him through the door and out of his office.

_Why doesn't he understand how much they want to kill me? _Naruto thought as he jumped from building to building on his way home.

Naruto opened his door and flopped down on his couch. Closing his eyes and recalling the brutal attack just hours before, he cried softly.

_Mom, Dad… Why did you leave me alone like this? Why couldn't you be here for me?_

**Hey boy, why so sad?**

Naruto jolted up out of his seat and looked around the room.

"Who's there?" Naruto called out.

**It's just me boy, your "resident".**

_What does that mean and how can you speak in my head? _Naruto spoke to his "resident"

**Listen to what I'm about to say and you will understand. I'm the reason why everyone hates you; I've been inside you since the day you were born. I'm the Nine Tailed Fox, the Kyuubi.**

Naruto's eyes widened and his heart pounded in his chest. _No, that can't be true, the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi ten years ago. _Naruto said to the Kyuubi

**I'm still breathing, just inside of you. The Yondaime sealed me inside of you to defend the village, you're not the demon, I am.**

_Why are telling me these things? _Naruto asked the Kyuubi.

**I want you to understand that you are more of a hero than anyone in this village, and you should be loved instead of hated. And I also have a plan for you.**

_A plan? What do you mean?_

**You need to leave this village, move somewhere else, and change your identity, until the day when you must return home to defend it.**

_Leave Konoha, but it's my home._

**You will die if things continue as they are going now. I will train you to be a strong shinobi stronger than most in this village.**

_But were will I go?_

**Kumogakure, a ninja village in the mountains, you will live there but not work as a ninja there. Now pack your things we are losing precious day light.**

Naruto complied and gathered his few belongings in a bag, before writing a simple note, leaving in to the table and dashing out of his room for the last time.

Naruto walked down the min street and looked around at all the shops and buildings that he wouldn't see again for a long time, if again at all. He looked further down the road and saw Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka walking and talking to each other.

"Oy Sakura, isn't that that Naruto idiot in our class?" Ino said, pointing at the blonde haired boy.

"Yeah, that boy is always alone, I doubt anyone would care if he walked out of the village, never to be seen again." The pinkette said snorting at the boy's loneliness.

Naruto clenched his fist and looked farther up the street, seeing Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi walking while eating barbeque.

"Huh" Kiba said seeing Naruto walking down the street

"What isch it Kibuh" Choji said with his mouth full of food

"Why is Naruto walking down the street with a full backpack?" The doggish boy asked, his head turned curiously as Naruto passed them by.

"Camping trip?" Choji guessed

"Anh, whatever, who cares anyway. "Kiba said removing his gaze from Naruto.

**Now boy walking through these gates and go northeast. You will reach Kumo in a few days and begin your story.**

_But what will my name be, people will find me if my name is the same._

**Good point, boy. From this day forward you will be known as Hiro Tatsumi. Now go!**

Naruto leaped through the gates and into the forest anxious to start his new life.

/

Well, what did you think? This was my first time writing.

It gets waaaaay better i promise, Naruto will be dope.

Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Return From Darkness

"**Kyuubi speaking"**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

Naruto will be known as Hiro from now on

/

3 Years Later

/

/Raikage Tower/

A reasonably tall, blonde hair, red-eyed man stood in front of the Fourth Raikage.

"Oy Hiro, back so soon again I see … zehaha" The Raikage said, barely holding back a laugh.

"Yeah Raikage-sama, this guy was weak, not nearly enough for a bounty that high." Hiro spoke, kicking the corpses lying on the floor.

"I assume you still wish to decline my offer for jounin in our village, huh?" The Raikage asked looking intently at Hiro Tatsumi. The man who had come into his village three years ago, possessing the skills of a prodigal ninja but only wanted to live as a simple civilian, while being a bounty hunter as a side job. He would take on the most difficult S-ranked criminals and would return without a single scratch on his body.

"Nah, I'm just training, and besides I hate working in groups." Hiro said turning to leave.

"Ah,I would also like for you to accompany me to Konoha, for the Chuunin Exams in a few months." The Raikage asked quickly before the mysterious man could leave.

"Are you that worried?" Hiro asked without turning around.

"I need other villages to see our strength, and I see no other way to do it." The Raikage finally admitted.

"Alright… I'll do it, but I only take orders from you, got it?" Hiro declared before walking out of the building.

"That man is such an enigma," the Raikage sighed before returning to his paperwork.

As Hiro was walking down the street on his way home, he stopped for a second as something caught his attention, a faint pounding in the distance along with the occasional shriek.

"No, no, no… no!" Hiro yelled, noticing the unmistakable dust cloud rising in the distance.

"Hiro-kun! You're finally back!" The mob of fan girls shrieked chasing after Hiro as he sprinted down the street

"Why does being a loner make all the girls attracted to you?" Hiro said as he made a hand seal and disappeared, leaving the lusting girls alone.

"Awwww, Hiro-kun come back!" the fan girls squealed, looking around in desperation for their "love".

Meanwhile Hiro was safely in his house, on the highest peak in the area. Setting down his equipment, he relaxed into his chair over looking the mountains below.

"Ahh!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, before removing the scarf wrapped around his mouth and nose and pulling the dual katanas over his head and placing them in their stand.

_Oy, Kyuubi, you awake? _Hiro spoke to his friend.

"**Your voice permeates the very walls around me, how could I stay awake with something like that?" The Kyuubi chuckled, sitting up to look at his container.**

_What do you think of me going with the Raikage to Konoha for the Chuunin Exams?_ Hiro said gazing up at the hulking orange fox in front of him.

"**I'm all for getting on his good side, as long as we don't become his lap dog. But I also don't want you to get all sentimental when we go there, all right boy?" The Kyuubi sighed, "Just thinking about that place, makes me remember those glares and all the pain you suffered…" The Kyuubi shivered. "If you go there, no one must know of you true identity." **

_All right, well thanks, I needed some advice on that. _Hiro finished as he returned from the sewers of his mind to the wispy mountains of his abode.

Thinking back to when he first came here, he remembered the looks of curiosity when he entered through the gates. Never had he seen looks of something other then fear, from so many. He nearly broke down and started crying, but he pushed himself and approached the Raikage asking for citizenship. His journey allowed him to make a name for himself, his black scarf, and red eyes became iconic. When he had reached Kumo, he had created a small name for himself. The Raikage had thought that Hiro wanted to enlist for the shinobi forces. Hiro declined and stated he wanted to live only as a simple citizen; his wish was granted and purchased a large home high in the mountains, away from it all. His rigorous training with the Kyuubi began and his body was pushed to new limits. As he grew, the stronger the enemy that fell before his feet. And as the enemies fell, the Raikage's respect for Hiro grew as well. Who was once a mysterious stranger was now a, still mysterious but now an important figure in the village. All these memories flooded through Hiro's brain, as his consciousness faded and he accepted sleep.

In his dreams, Hiro dreamed of Konoha, his old life. Jiji…. Iruka…. Teuchi and Ayame… he just couldn't let go could he?

Hiro awoke to a faint tapping sound…

"Every morning huh?" He whispered to himself.

Hiro leaped up out of his bed and began dressing himself. He wrapped his black scarf around his head, put on his black ninja pants and awakened his eyes, their blood red irises slightly glowing.

"Oy! I'm coming!" Hiro said as he quickened his pace towards his front door. As he reached the door he saw the unmistakable grin plastered across his door window. He opened his door and looked at the young man standing before him.

"What do you want Takeshi?" Hiro groaned

"Hiro… why are you always so serious?" Takeshi chuckled, slapping his friend on the back.

"It keeps people away…" Hiro said seriously while staring Takeshi right in the eye.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to train with me?" Takeshi admitted.

"I'm going to train with HIM in the forest today, sorry." Hiro said looking past Takeshi.

"Ah, well I-I guess I'll see you around…" Takeshi said, turning around and making his way back down the path to Kumo.

"Time to start, Kyuubi, you ready?" Hiro shouted, diving out his back door and down the mountain. Landing on the ground, he created a crater the size of an elephant beneath his feet. Shooting chakra into his legs he flew forward through the trees at a brisk pace, until he reached a clearing that was very familiar.

_Ready to go, old friend? _Naruto spoke to his buddy.

"**Now I'm excited! You haven't let me out since you almost massacred those gangsters!" The Kyuubi laughed gleefully looking intently at his container.**

_All right fox get ready to-_ Hiro's thoughts were cut off by screams in the far distance.

_Those voices! It couldn't be! _Hiro's eyes widened as he sprinted towards the noise.

/

A little better I hope?

Well the next chapter will be really good and I already have it planned out.

Please leave a review

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Return From Darkness

"**Kyuubi speaking"**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

/

Hiro has just heard voices that incited an emotional reaction… What could it be?

/

Hiro jumped from tree branch to tree branch, anxious to see if it was true…

_Why here? Why now? _The thoughts bombarded Hiro's mind as he neared his destination.

He gathered chakra in his legs before releasing it and zipping forward straight into the clearing before him. But what he saw made his eyes widen, to a degree he never thought possible.

_Ino… Choji… Shikamaru… Asuma Sarutobi? _Hiro took a moment to gather his thoughts as the scene played out before him.

Ino was struggling against a far larger man, the damage evident by the pained expression on her face.

Choji was being thrown around and flew through a couple trees.

Shikamaru was relatively unhurt, but was outmatched in terms of speed and power.

And Asuma was locked in hand-to-hand combat with the supposed leader and the leader was laughing uncontrollably at how easily he was toying with the Jounin.

_I'm going to have to help won't I Fox? _Hiro inquired, sitting cross-legged before the cage inside his mind.

" **If you don't they will surely die… These guys should be nothing to you anyway." The Kyuubi spoke, picking his fangs absent-mindedly **

_Well let's get it over with then… _Hiro sighed, returning to the real world.

Hiro immediately jumped into action, first heading in the direction of Ino, the one most in need of help. Landing next to her, he moved her body just in time to dodge a kunai aimed for her head. Before even a millisecond had passed, Hiro was behind the man; sticking his hand through his chest he grabbed the man's heart. In one quick movement, Hiro crushed the heart in his hand, spraying blood all over his body.

"Who- no, what are you?" Ino shouted flabbergasted at the man before her.

"Just a second missy, you're friends nee help." Hiro patted Ino on the head, gave her an innocent smile before leaping into the air. He flew towards Choji; the one who needed his help more. Before Hiro even set foot on the ground, Choji's enemy had fallen from a swift roundhouse kick to the temple.

Landing nimbly in front of the chubby Genin, Hiro held up one finger signaling that he needed a minute. Finally turning his attention to Shikamaru, he noticed that the fight had taken a turn for the worse. Shikamaru was now clutching his right arm, to try and stop the bleeding, while dodging all of the attacks from his pursuer.

Hiro waited for a few more seconds before seeing an opening and propelling himself forward, landing right in between the two combatants, his back to Shikamaru.

"Hey, who're-" The large man was abruptly cut off by a punch straight to his nose, sending the bones straight into his brain, killing him.

Before Shikamaru could voice his thoughts, Hiro spoke in a calm, calculated voice, " Your Seansei needs my help right now so please hold your questions for a few more seonds." Hiro's body suddenly disappeared before Shikamaru looked over at Asuma's battle.

Hiro appeared before the two, as if he manifested from nothing.

_I didn't even see him move? How can someone have twice the speed of Gai? _Asuma thought to himself, mouth gaping at the abilities of their mysterious savior.

Not wasting a second, Hiro concentrated chakra into his two forearms, before putting them into a cross formation.

Hiro concentrated the chakra before shouting, "Wind Style: Grand Cross!" The chakra sharpened, and shot off of Hiro's arms. It hit the man, and instantly cut through his skin, separating his head from his neck. As the head landed with a dull thud, Hiro turned around to look at Asuma.

"Sit down, and we can talk." Hiro spoke quietly gesturing to the ground.

The three young Genin and Asuma sat down, before the strange man.

"Now tell me, what were you doing this far from Konoha?" Hiro said, his eyes hardening.

"We were on a mission defending a shipment of goods from Konoha, when we were attacked by bandits." Asuma explained, "They were waiting for us, they had the perfect number of bandits for each of us and we were separated from the cart."

"Perfect number you say?" Hiro said turning his view from Asuma over to Ino, who was standing alone.

"INO!" Shikamaru shouted, a look of terror on his face as a large fireball tore through the forest aimed at ending Ino's life.

"Hmph." Was all that Hiro said, leaving only a blur.

Hiro zoomed towards Ino at speeds exceeding his display earlier. Catching her bridal style, he avoided the massive fireball. Without a second to waste, Hiro threw Ino up in the air, and made a handseal before shouting, "Fire Style: Fire Arrow!"

Hiro conjured up a bow and arrow made of flames, pulling back the bowstring, he let it fly. It found its target and deep within the forest, the silhouette of a man burning amazed the Konoha ninjas. Hiro caught Ino again, ablivious to the blush on her face, and set her down.

_Every time he does something he amazes me… _Asuma thought to himself.

"Alright now that we are alone again, I think I've promised you some answers, right?" Hiro sighed, sitting cross-legged on the forest floor.

"Who are you?" Ino finally said happy to get to ask the question.

"He's Hiro Tatsumi." Shikamaru spoke, stepping out of the shadows to answer the question himself.

"Am I that popular?" Hiro chuckled just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ehh? Is that the Sharingan?" Ino asked, pointing at Hiro's blood red eyes.

"No… they're more special." Hiro laughed again, harder this time.

_He's pretty weird too… _Asuma sweat dropped

"Oh, well there's a boy in our graduating class that has the Sharingan." Ino spoke lovingly about Sasuke.

"Yeah, I know his brother." Hiro spoke, nonchalantly touching his scarf.

"Y-you know I-Itachi Uchiha?" Asuma shouted aloud, flabbergasted yet again by Hiro.

"We used to train together." Hiro spoke nostalgically.

"You trained with-with HIM?" Ino spoke amazed by Hiro's nonchalance.

"Yeah, but I surpassed him after a year and a half." Hiro said standing up and stretching.

"You, SURPASSED, Itachi Uchiha?" Shikamaru said unbelieving of the words coming out of Hiro's mouth.

"It's really no big deal…" Hiro said sheepishly.

"Is that a joke?" Ino said looking around at her comrades for assurance.

"Nah, well I'm gonna go." Hiro said turning to leave, "You're welcome to come to Kumogakure with me, if you need to rest up."

"That would be really nice, Hiro, thank you." Ino spoke for the whole group, walking away with Hiro. Shikamaru looked at Asuma and Choji and rolled his eyes, "Troublesome…"

/

This was my first battle scene… even though it was quick I hope it was okay.

As I said, it just gets better…

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: Return From Darkness

"**Kyuubi speaking"**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

/

Hiro found Team Ten, rescued them and now they are resting in Kumo.

/

One Week Later…

/

Hiro rose, from his bed and started doing his stretches. Once he was finished he put on his trademark black scarf and walked out into his main room.

"Oy, get up." Hiro said, tiredly opening the shades and exposing the sun.

"Mmm, five more minutes…" Ino whined, turning away from the sun.

"Come on Ino, or you won't get to train with Hiro today." Asuma chirped and then whispered, "And not see Hiro's bare chest sweating."

At that Ino sprang up and joined her teammates at the front door. Hiro opened the door, allowing the Genin to pass him by, before leaping forward himself.

Ten minutes later, Hiro landed in the clearing he and the Konoha ninja had been using for training.

"For our warm up today, you three will all attack me, using your team work and try and hit me this time." Hiro instructed lazily.

The three weaker ninja got into their combat stances and prepared to attack the beast before them. Choji inflated into a ball and shouted, "Human Bullet Tank!" Charging at Hiro, Shikamaru and Ino got into formation for their ultimate combo.

Hiro smirked, _Their teamwork is getting better… _Hiro thought.As Choji neared him, he simply held up one hand, in opposition to the speeding, hulking mass before him.

Choji didn't slow down; he just stopped, not budging Hiro an inch. Hiro closed his eyes, used his other hand to do a handstand, and flipped up onto Choji's massive body.

Shikamaru used Choji's distraction to use his trademark jutsu, "Shadow Imitation Jutsu." Shikamaru whispered. Shikamaru's shadow danced from his location in the shade of a tree, across the clearing, up Choji's body and went in for Hiro's own shadow. As Shikamaru's jutsu seized Hiro's use of his body, Hiro remained motionless.

_This was too easy… _Shikamaru thought to himself, concentrating on the battle at hand.

Suddenly, Hiro took a single step, then another, until he jumped off of Choji's body, landing in front of Shikamaru.

"As I thought, if you're strong enough, you can easily break through it." Hiro spoke to himself.

"Now, Shikamaru and Ino your turn to attack me with all you got." Hiro motioned with his hand for them to, come at him.

Shikamaru, not wasting a second, jumped up and threw a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it at Hiro's feet.

Landing behind the row of trees, that Ino was hiding behind, Shikamaru turned to Ino. Shielding himself from the explosion, Shikamaru spoke quietly, "The only chance we have at hitting him, is if we work together." Shikamaru took a peek passed the tree, to look at Hiro. The fire from the explosion danced around his legs, but he didn't have a scratch on him.

"You'll have to do better than that…" Hiro spoke seriously, his eyes like knives.

"The only chance we have is to attack him head on, it'll surprise him." Ino spoke quietly.

"No, we need a plan. How about this, you go out and distract him for, at least 30 seconds, I'll get Choji and you attach one of these to that tree there." Shikamaru instructed, handing Ino a small contraption on a wire and pointing to a tree diagonal from their location. "I'll give the other one to Choji and tell him to attach it, there." Shikamaru said, pointing to another tree across from the one he told Ino to go to. "Wait for my signal, and then get out of the clearing alright?" Ino stood up, cracking her knees and said, "On it, Shikamaru!" Before jumping back into the clearing.

Shikamaru rose, walked around the trunk of the tree he had been using as cover, and placed the small, contraption on the trunk of the tree. He turned to face the direction Choji was in and slinked away. Meanwhile, Ino was doing her best against the insurmountable wall that was Hiro Tatsumi.

She noticed the same thing every time he fought one of them, he never attacked, just defense. She would jump up for a roundhouse kick to the side of his head, and he would just block it with his fore arm. She would drop low to kick his ankles and knock him over, and he would simply pick up his toe to stop her attack.

Jumping back a few feet to catch her breath, Ino looked around for Shikamaru and Choji, but they were nowhere to be seen. She looked to the top of the trees and finally saw the pineapple hairdo that was a trademark of Shikamaru. He nodded at her and she dove back behind the line of trees, anxious to see what Shikamaru's final attack would be.

Shikamaru made a hand seal and his shadow began slithering away. It danced its way to the center point of the three trees, right next to Hiro, he just watched with curiosity. It formed a hand and grabbed the wire that was connected between the three contraptions, almost invisible to the naked eye. Pulling forcefully, the three trees began falling towards Hiro. This action setoff Shikamaru's little toys, and they all exploded, sending white light to the center point, where Hiro was.

Shikamaru focused on the destruction below him before Ino asked, "Did we get him?" Shikamaru just looked over at her, and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a shadow hanging over them.

There, steaming after being exposed to the harsh temperatures was Hiro.

"You guys lose this time, but this was still a good try." Hiro spoke encouragingly.

"Why are you so strong?" Choji asked, hoping to find out some new information about the mysterious man.

"I have a good master…" Hiro said, stopping any further discussion.

"**You can say that again, boy!" The Kyuubi chuckled.**

Hiro sighed mentally before turning back to the Genin.

"Your Sensei is probably expecting you back about now, so let's get going!" Hiro barked, sending the ninjas jumping away.

/

As they sprinted, Ino looked over at the man that she had grown a small crush for the week they had been there.

"Hiro, where is your family?" Ino asked quizzically.

Hiro paused for a second before speaking barely audible, "My parents… were killed the day I was born… they died, protecting me…" Hiro looked into Ino's eyes and for the first time Ino saw something that she had never seen so powerfully from someone before, sadness. And just as soon as it came, it was gone and Hiro's eyes hardened again.

"We're almost there, Ino, come on." Hiro spoke quickly, speeding up his pace.

Ino sighed before running a bit quicker too.

/

"Thank you for taking care of us, while I healed up, Hiro." Asuma said sincerely.

"No, no, it was my pleasure, your kids really grew on me." Hiro chuckled, shaking Asuma's hand.

"You'll come visit us right?" Ino asked, looking at Hiro hopefully.

"I'm guarding the Raikage during the Chunin Exams which is in Konoha, so I'll see you then, yeah?" Hiro asked, smiling.

"Alright I'll see you there!" Ino said excitedly.

"Bye!" The Konoha ninja said loudly, before jumping away into the trees.

_Well that was fun while it lasted… _Hiro thought to himself, walking back to his home.

/

Next chapter, Hiro's going to Konoha!

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: Return From Darkness

"**Kyuubi Speaking"**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

/

/4 Months Later/

/

The Raikage stood in front of the main gates of Kumogakure, looking rather unhappy. Next to him was one of the two bodyguards, Takeshi Hiroka.

"Why is he always late!" The Raikage barked, flustered.

"He's always late but his combat skills are unmatched." Takeshi spoke honestly.

"That's why I picked him for this mission." The Raikage said, tapping his foot impatiently.

Before anyone could speak again, Hiro appeared in front of them, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry I'm late, Raikage-sama…" Hiro spoke with embarrassment.

"Well now that you're here, we can get going." The Raikage spoke dismissively.

The three leaped ahead, Hiro's mind weighed heavy by returning to his home village.

/

"So, Hiro, who were those Konoha ninjas that stayed at you home, a few months back?" Takeshi asked, happily.

"Just some people I ran into and decided to help." Hiro responded quickly.

"Oh, okay then…" Takeshi said, unsurprised by Hiro's attitude, before turning to the Raikage.

"Where are our Genin?" Takeshi asked.

"They already went ahead with their Jounin senseis." Raikage spoke, looking at Takeshi thoughtfully.

Their conversation ended, the three men increased their pace, excited to reach Konoha.

/

Nearing the large village, the Raikage slowed down, and the other two ninja did the same.

"When we walk into the village, we need to display our strength, so I need you two to behave, and look as tough as you can." The Raikage informed his bodyguards.

"Got it." The two said, looking at each other and nodding in approval.

"Let's go!" The Raikage ordered spinning around and began to walk to Konoha.

As the three neared the gates, the two gate guards whispered to each other, "That's the Raikage! And he's traveling with Hiro Tatsumi!" The one on the left whispered to the other.

"Man, he looks tough!" The one on the right spoke quietly, while the one on the left nodded.

Takeshi just chuckled, and looked at the great village before him, excited to have been able to come on the journey.

"I'm going to meet up with the other Kages, you two can go explore the village." The Raikage said conclusively to the two men, before disappearing in a swirl of smoke.

"Where do you want to go Hiro?" Takeshi asked excitedly.

"I'm going to go see the Genin this village has to offer, I'll meet up with you for dinner though, right?" Hiro told more than asked.

"Alright see ya then!" Takeshi said running, happy to get to explore the new village.

Hiro smirked and vanished, leaving only his footprints in the street. Mere seconds later Hiro appeared on the branches of a tree overlooking one of the many training fields Konoha had to offer.

Below him there were a group of Genin, talking excitedly amongst themselves.

"You guys are signed up right?" A boy wearing a hoodie and dog on his head asked the whole group.

"Yes, all of the rookie eleven are participating." A boy with glasses and a jacket covering his mouth said punctually.

"I heard this year the competition's really tough!" A pink haired girl shrieked nervously.

"You got that right…" A voice said, emanating from all around them.

"W-who's there?" A girl with a bun hairstyle asked nervously.

"Just a spectator." Hiro said appearing in the middle of them.

All the Genin jumped, and many shrieked and fell on the ground. When they all had regained their composure they noticed that the man before them was laughing, hard.

"Who-who are you?" A girl with white eyes asked shaking.

"Hiro!" Ino exclaimed, pushing her way to the front of the crowd.

"Oy, Ino, how are you?" Hiro asked, looking at the girl in front of him.

"Ino, who is this?" The pink haired girl asked, looking over the man with curiosity.

"That's right! I haven't introduced my self. Well Shikamaru, Choji and Ino know me, so to the rest of you, my name is Hiro Tatsumi." Hiro spoke, staring all the Genin down.

As Hiro was looking at the ninja, he noticed someone that reminded him of another person.

"Oy, what's your name?" Hiro asked, pointing at the Konoha ninja that had him perplexed.

"My name… is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said smugly.

"Oh, that's who you reminded me of. You remind me a lot of your brother." Hiro said nostalgically.

Sasuke's eyes seemed to light up like fire from Hiro's mention of Itachi.

"How do you know that man?" Sasuke roared, shoving his way to the front of the crowd.

"We used to train together, but after a year and a half I was stronger than him and we parted ways." Hiro spoke innocently, scratching his chin.

"Y-you're STRONGER than him?" Sasuke exclaimed, disbelieving.

"Who's Itachi, Sasuke-kun?" The pink girl asked, holding onto Sasuke's arm.

Shaking her off Sasuke said, "He's the one I swore to kill."

"Look, I don't want to get in the middle of any family business, so that's the last I will speak of it." Hiro said conclusively.

" Now, on a more happy note, I don't think you guys have introduced yourselves to me." Hiro said, looking at the kids before him.

"Oh, right I forgot!" Ino exclaimed.

"This is Sakura." Ino said pointing to the pink haired girl.

"There are the Hyuugas, Hinata and Neji." Ino said, moving over next to the two white-eyed ninja.

"This is Kiba and Shino." Ino spoke, gesturing to the dog boy and quiet one next to him.

"And last, here are Lee and Tenten." Ino finished waving her hand at the two.

"Ah, cool, cool… well you guys were right about the stiff competition." Hiro informed them.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, fear evident on her face.

"From Kumo alone, one three man cell could take out just about all of you." Hiro said seriously.

"H-how do you know that?" Kiba asked, angrily.

"It's because I've trained with all of them, and from what I've seen of you, they're worlds better than you." Hiro said honestly.

"Why are you telling us this?" Tenten asked desperately.

"I don't want any of you guys to die, so I think it would be the best course of action for you to train not just as a team, but as individuals." Hiro said looking at the Genin with modest concern.

"What are we supposed to do in two days?" Sakura asked nervously.

"I mastered six S-ranked jutsus in less than one day, I'm sure you can get much stronger too." Hiro said, optimistically looking at the kids in front of him.

"Yosh! This man before us has inspired me to work harder! Tenten! Neji! Let's go train twice as hard as we've been!" Lee shouted, tears streaming down his face.

"For once Lee, I agree with you." Tenten said, laughing to herself.

"Alright let's go…" Neji said tiredly.

"Sakura, let's train as well." Sasuke said turning away and leaving before even finishing his sentence.

"I'm coming Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled running after her crush.

"We might as well go train too…" Kiba grumbled, leading Hinata and Shino away.

"Now that I have inspired you whole graduating class, I'm going to take my leave, have fun you guys!" Hiro said, calling over his shoulder.

"Wait! Hiro, do you want to have dinner with us?" Ino asked, hoping the man would take her suggestion.

"I'm already having dinner with a friend of mine, but I'm free tomorrow. See ya then!" Hiro spoke, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Come on Ino, we should train some too…" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Coming!" Ino shouted, catching up with her teammates.

_Things around here are going to get pretty interesting with Hiro here… _Ino thought happily to herself.

/

Hiro's finally back in Konoha! Some exciting stuff in future chapters!

Please follow/favorite and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto: Return From Darkness

"**Kyuubi Speaking"**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

/

Hiro ran down the main street of Konoha, avoiding the villagers as best he could. Though every once in a while, he would pass a villager that had beaten him, and he would "accidentally" bump into them.

"Almost there…" Hiro wheezed out as he neared his destination.

Reaching the door he burst in and looked around the room.

"Am I late?" Hiro asked, finding Takeshi in the restaurant.

"No, you're right on time. And I invited some Jounin instructors from Konoha!" Takeshi exclaimed, happily gesturing to the three men and one woman sitting next to him.

"Yo, Hiro." Asuma said, between puffs of his cigarette, raising a hand in greeting.

"So you're the crazy ninja that has everyone talking." The woman said, looking him over skeptically.

"And you are…?" Hiro asked.

"Yuhi Kurenai." She said, giving Hiro a look of derision.

"Never heard of you…" Hiro said, turning to sit down.

As Hiro sat down, he looked at the other two sitting at the table and his jaw dropped underneath his scarf.

"Kakashi Hatake… and… Might Gai?" Hiro said, disbelieving.

"Hey Kakashi, we're that famous." Gai said, elbowing Kakashi childishly.

"So you're the ninja everyone's been talking about." Kakashi said, lazily.

"Yup, you're Sasuke and Sakura's sensei right?" Hiro said, looking over the menu.

"Yeah, what about them?" Kakashi said, curiously.

"They got some issues to work out, before they become out of your control." Hiro spoke thoughtfully.

"Like what?" Kakashi asked, intrigued by the man before him.

"Sasuke, for example, has a destructive superiority complex and should just forget about his brother, at least for the time being." Hiro began, "And Sakura has an unhealthy attachment to Sasuke, to the point where it takes precedence over her training as a ninja."

"I guess I'll have a talk with them, thanks." Kakashi said sincerely.

"Now that we're done with introductions, let's eat!" Takeshi exclaimed.

/

Their meal turned out to be much nicer than Hiro expected, and they had all gone their separate ways. Takeshi and Hiro were currently walking down the street towards their inn.

"We should probably speak to the Raikage." Takeshi suggested.

"Nah, I'm going to go train, see ya." Hiro said quickly, before vanishing in a small cloud.

"Of course." Takeshi whined, walking glumly towards his destination.

/

Hiro reappeared in one of Konoha's many training grounds. Getting in his fighting stance, he began to hit the post repeatedly.

Once he had hit it one thousand times with his right hand, he switched to his left and repeated.

After that he meditated for three hours, and finished with ten thousand sit-ups and ten thousand pushups with each hand.

/

When he was finishing on the last two hundred, other ninja had begun to come to the training grounds.

"9992… 9993… 9994… 9995." Hiro said, pushing up and down with his right hand.

Two ninja walked up to Hiro, and stopped near him.

"Good morning, Hiro." Ino said

"9996… Morning, 9997… 9998." Hiro grunted.

"Whoa, how long have you been training?" Sakura asked, amazed by the numbers Hiro was reaching.

"Since nine last night, 9999… 10000." Hiro said standing up and looking at the two girls in front of him.

"You didn't go to sleep!" Ino said, flabbergasted.

"I don't really sleep…" Hiro shrugged his shoulder.

"Well, do you want to train with us?" Ino asked nicely.

"Sure, why not…" Hiro said lazily.

They all walked a little ways away, and stopped to do their pre training stretches.

When they had finished the two looked over at Hiro, expecting orders.

"Ok, the two of you will try your best to hit me, only taijutsu." Hiro said absentmindedly.

"Really, hit him once?" Sakura whispered to Ino.

"It's much harder than you think, Choji, Shikamaru and I, working together, couldn't hit him once." Ino said seriously.

"Wow." Was all that Sakura could say. Was the man in front of her really that strong?

"Now, come." Hiro commanded.

The two girls instantly, sprang apart and came at Hiro from both sides. Sakura attacked Hiro from above while Ino went from below. Leading off with a leg sweep, Ino was stopped by a toe to her ankle. Sakura took this chance to knock him off balance with a high kick to his head. Hiro turned in a split second and using one finger, pushed her leg into a different position.

"Try kicking like that from now on." Hiro said helpfully.

Both girls jumped away, and strategized about what to do next. Having figured something out, they both approached Hiro's figure.

"Ready?" He asked.

They nodded, and instantly were in his face. Sakura jumped over his head and landed right behind him.

"Good plan." Hiro said, dodging a punch from Ino.

Sakura smirked and pulled back her arm for a punch, right in Hiro's back. Letting it fly, Hiro moved out of the way and her punch hit Ino in the stomach, sending her reeling about three feet.

"Hey, what was that for?" Ino asked angrily.

"He dodged my punch!" Sakura said, exasperated.

Ino turned to glare at Hiro, but was shocked by what she saw, he was laughing.

"That was hilarious!" Hiro shouted between laughs.

Ino growled and stomped over to where he was. Pulling back her leg, she attempted to kick him in the face. As her foot was speeding towards him, Hiro spun in a circle, pushed his hand on the ground and flew up back onto his feet.

"That was close." Hiro wheezed, trying to regain his breath.

Sakura pulled out a kunai, and leapt towards him. Slashing left and right, Hiro just kept on dodging, her blows only meeting air.

_Damn it! _Sakura shouted angrily inside her mind. _Why can't I hit him!_

"Calm down! Don't let your anger control you, just use it to aid you instead!" Hiro shouted, to get through to her.

Sakura paused and let the words sink in. Taking a deep breath, she faced him again with renewed confidence and power.

"Alright, now that you're all warmed up, let's begin." Hiro got into his own stance and cracked a smile.

_Oy, Fox! How long's it been since I've used this form? _Hiro asked his comrade excitedly.

"**The last time you used it…. O right! It was during your last fight with Itachi!" The Kyuubi recalled nostalgically.**

Returning to the outside world, Hiro locked eyes with the two girls and began his assault. First going after Ino, he decided to test their reaction time, and adaptability. Jumping high into the air, he concentrated chakra into his foot. The speed at which he brought it down was so fast, that his foot caught on fire. The fire, paired with the chakra that he had already created in his foot, which happened to be lightning, created one of Hiro's original jutsus.

"Dirty Thunderstorm Axe!" Hiro shouted, his heel mere inches from Ino's forehead.

"You'd be dead." Hiro said calmly, moving away from Ino.

She just stood there shell shocked, by the ferocity of the man before her. His power, control and talent were far beyond that of any other ninja she had ever known. Hiro is a beast, for someone to have the ability to conjure up such a powerful attack, and then stop it, a second later, without any damage to himself or his surroundings. She shivered at the thought of him ever being her enemy.

Hiro moved quickly over to Sakura, who just stood there unsure of what just happened.

"Prepare yourself." Hiro said coldly.

Hiro's icy tone jolted Sakura from her stupor and she readied herself as best she could. As soon as Hiro got close enough, Sakura aimed a fist right for his face. Hiro stopped his movements and put a hand up to block her strike. Holding her fist tightly, he lifted her up and threw her at a tree as lightly as he thought necessary.

"Because neither of you two can even put up a good fight while I'm wearing my training weights, I think it's a good time to stop." Hiro spoke, sighing audibly.

"You were wearing weights!" Sakura exclaimed, picking herself up off the ground and wincing slightly.

"Twice what I usually do." Hiro said, absent-mindedly picking his ear.

"Geez…" Ino said quietly.

"Well, I'm done, so I'll see ya around." Hiro turned and began walking away, raising a hand in farewell.

"I'm going to see what Sasuke's doing!" Sakura said excitedly, before dashing away and leaving Ino alone.

_What's his deal? _The thoughts bounced around Ino's mind as her curiosity of the immensely powerful ninja grew to new heights.

Ino shook her head, and then turned and walked back towards town.

/

"Oy, Hiro, where have you been?" Takeshi asked, wondering what could have been eating the man's time.

"Training." Hiro said tiredly, before flopping down on the couch of their hotel room.

"All night again man, huh?" Takeshi said, already used to Hiro's schedule.

"Yup." Hiro said quickly, before sitting up and looking around the room. "Where's the Raikage?" Hiro asked, moving his line of sight to glance at Takeshi.

"With the other Kages, discussing stuff or whatever." Takeshi said coolly.

Hiro stood up and rubbed his eyes before walking over to his bag and searching through it. Finding what he wanted, Hiro pulled out his robe and put it on.

"I'm hungry, want to get some ramen?" Hiro began walking towards the door without even waiting for an answer.

"Sure, I'll eat some." Takeshi said, following his comrade to the door.

Walking down the street, Hiro glanced over at the villagers as they passed him by.

_How could these calm people, be so ferocious on minute, and be so peaceful the next? _Hiro's thoughts ravaged his mind and he turned away to look ahead.

Reaching the restaurant, Hiro pushed back the curtains to Ichiraku Ramen, and sat down at the counter. Looking up at the old man, he smiled nostalgically underneath his scarf. How many times had he come here when he was hungry?

He shook his head, before glancing over at Takeshi and chuckling to himself. Takeshi's mouth was watering just from the aroma of the kitchen.

"Hey mister, I'll have three miso ramens with pork, please." Hiro said hungrily.

"And one seafood ramen for me please." Takeshi said repeating Hiro's tone of pure hunger.

"Coming right up boys." The chef said with gusto, before walking back into the kitchen.

Hiro cracked his neck and began drumming his fingers impatiently.

"Oy, Hiro. Your friends are here." Takeshi said, pushing the curtains out of the way for him to see.

_This is gonna be fun. _Hiro thought to himself, unable to stop the smirk from coming to his lips underneath his scarf.

/

Well, sorry for the wait guys and I hope it was worth it!

A little bit longer too… Tell me how the battle scenes are and how I should improve.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto: Return From Darkness

"**Kyuubi Speaking"**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

/

"Yo, what's up?" Hiro asked grinning, as the small group of ninja grew closer.

"Oh, Hiro, nothing much." Shikamaru said, meeting Hiro's fist with his own, "But there's someone else that wants to see you." Shikamaru moved out of the way to let another ninja through.

"Oh, the Uchiha boy right? What do you want?" Hiro asked his eyes hardening.

"Fight me." Sasuke ordered.

"Nah, I'm eating. Bye." Hiro turned around to sit back down. Hiro leaned to the right, just avoiding Sasuke's fist.

"Hey, boy, be careful where you throw that." Hiro sat down, "Now leave, I'm eating."

"Fight me." Sasuke ordered, slightly louder than before.

"The Chunin Exams are in a few days, I'm from another village and I don't want to hurt you." Hiro explained without turning around.

"You said you surpassed my brother, I need to see how strong that is." Sasuke said, his body shaking.

Hiro sighed and stood up, "Hey mister, can I get those to go?" asked before turning around and looking straight into Sasuke's eyes, "I'm going to give myself a handicap, so you can see just how outmatched you are." Hiro turned around and picked up his ramen and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Aah, he always does this!" Takeshi exclaimed, clutching his head, "And now I'm going to have to tag along!" Takeshi sighed, stood up and glanced at the Genin. Takeshi groaned slightly, before disappearing just like Hiro.

"Did that just happen?" Ino asked, disbelieving of the scene that had just played out before them.

"W-we should probably go find them…" Sakura said nervously.

The small band of ninja quickly scurried off in the direction of the training grounds.

/

When they arrived the two ninja were on opposite sides of the field and were preparing.

"Alright Sasuke, to show you how outclassed you are, I'm not going to use either of my arms." Hiro said seriously.

"Do whatever you want, you're going to lose." Sasuke shrieked.

Across the grounds the other Genin were chattering amongst themselves.

Ino turned to Takeshi and asked, "Excuse me mister, but how strong is Hiro actually?"

Takeshi turned to her and said, "You should see his chest, then you'd understand." Ino looked at Takeshi with a confused expression.

"Let me explain." Takeshi said, sitting down on the ground, "Hiro has only been hit in battle, a number that can be counted on two hands."

Ino narrowed her eyes and looked at him again, "What do you mean?"

"When Hiro fought the Raikage he was only hit once, and during Hiro's training with Itachi he was only hit about six times." Takeshi finally said.

_How can someone be that powerful? _Ino turned to look back at the two soon to be brawling ninja.

"You ready?" Hiro asked, smirking beneath his scarf.

"Let's go." Sasuke said, immediately jumping forward to strike Hiro.

Bringing his fist forward, aimed at Hiro's face, he fell forward because he hit nothing.

"You're dead." Hiro said, right behind Sasuke.

"Why you!" Sasuke yelled, pulling out a kunai and slashed at Hiro's neck.

Hiro leaned forward and brought his foot to the bottom of one of the sheaths of his dual swords. This slight movement pushed the sword out just enough so that it covered Hiro's neck, blocking the slash from Sasuke. Sasuke recoiled from the resistance, leapt back into the air and went through hand seals.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, shooting out a large ball of fire aimed at Hiro.

Hiro stood there defiantly and pulled his fist back. The force of his punch sent a strong gale at Sasuke. The wind extinguished Sasuke's fireball and pushed Sasuke straight into a tree.

"Aagh!" Sasuke exclaimed, slamming straight into a tree.

Hiro appeared beside him and smirked.

"I tried no to hurt you too much, with the Chunin Exams so close and all." Hiro turned to walk away, but paused for a second and then spun to face Sasuke again.

"Look kid, don't give up on your dream alright?" Hiro looked intently at Sasuke, " But you also have to work on your superiority complex and help your comrades." Hiro held out his hand for Sasuke. Sasuke pulled himself up and looked that the powerful ninja in front of him.

Hiro nodded and strode of toward the group of spectating ninja.

"Oy Hiro, you could've held back a bit yeah?" Takeshi asked, laughing to himself.

"I had to teach him a lesson and you know he could've been a lot worse off." Hiro smiled sadistically beneath his scarf.

"Let's go, we shouldn't be out too late." Shikamaru said to the rest of the Genin.

Most of them moaned or groaned, but they all eventually complied.

"Another sleepless night, Hiro?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah, see ya later." Hiro turned around and walked back to the training grounds.

Hiro closed his eyes to compose his thoughts before starting his training all over again.

/

Ino sat in her room looking out the window. _Hiro… What happened to you?_ Ino's thoughts had kept her up late.

_Why was he always on her mind? _As the days went on she had begun to stop thinking of Sasuke and Hiro had been on her mind more often than not.

Lying back down on her bed, she pulled her covers over her body and attempted to go to sleep.

Tossing and turning to try and find a comfortable position, she was unable to and got out of her bed. Putting her clothes back on, she jumped out of her bedroom window and landed on the street below. Running down the street she headed for the training grounds.

Slowing to a stop behind a tree, she looked at the man doing one-handed push-ups across the field.

_Another night? _ Ino began to approach but was hesitant. What would he think of her? Would he think she was creepy?

She shook her head and continued to walk towards him.

"Huh? Ino?" Hiro asked, curious as to why the girl was there.

"Um… I was just passing by… and…" Ino stuttered, unable to figure out a reason as to why she was there.

"Just tell me why you're here." Hiro said, continuing his training.

"Why are you still up?" Ino finally got the question out of her.

"I don't sleep, that's it." Hiro said, turning away to focus on his training.

"But, there has to be a reason as to why?" Ino said, frustrated by his quietness.

"Just drop it, alright?" Hiro said, getting a little angry himself.

"Just tell me okay, open yourself up, please?" Ino choked out.

"You wouldn't get it! None of you would get it!" Hiro shouted angrily before standing up and storming away.

Ino just stood there speechless, and then fell to the ground. Letting a few tears fall out of her eyes, she pulled her legs toward he body and just sat there for a few minutes. She wiped her eyes, stood up and began wobbling her way back to her home.

/

Hiro opened the door to his hotel room and quickly closed it behind him.

"Oh, Hiro. Why are you back so soon?" Takeshi asked.

"Some girl was asking too many questions and I started getting mad." Hiro sat down on the couch and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, well night" Takeshi slinked back to his bedroom and shut the door.

Hiro quickly followed suit and lied down on his own bed.

_Oy, Fox. Why can't I ever sleep? _Hiro asked his companion.

"**My consciousness is ever present inside you, therefore your mind will never let you achieve sleep." The Fox said, leaning on one hand.**

_Damn…_ Hiro said, angrily through gritted teeth.

"**Calm down boy, you're not the only one of your kind." The Fox said lazily.**

_What do you mean? _ Hiro asked his roommate.

"**Just like there are eight more like me, there are eight more like you." The Fox said mystically, before disappearing into the shadows.**

_Stupid fox, just when he starts talking he sneaks away. _Hiro growled in his mind.

Returning to the real world, Hiro laid on his bed. Staring at the ceiling, his own mind rampant with thoughts.

_Why would she come to him like that? _He thought, thinking of Ino's concern.

Standing up, he lay done on the floor and did what he did to clear his head, training.

/

/Two days later/

/

Hiro stepped out of the shower and dried himself quickly. He put on his scarf, his pants, his cloak, his dual swords and stepped into the main room of his and Takeshi's hotel room.

"Oy, Takeshi. Raikage wants to meet with us in five minutes, you ready?" Hiro called into Takeshi's door.

"Yup, I'm coming." Takeshi said before hurrying to his door and stepping out into the main room that Hiro was in.

"Let's go." Hiro said, turning around and walking out of the hotel room.

Walking down the street, the two glanced at the anxious ninja running up and down the street.

"First day huh? Good times…" Takeshi spoke nostalgically.

"Pay attention, we're almost there." Hiro said, angrily.

"You're no fun." Takeshi whined, crossing his arms.

Hiro shook his head and looked ahead at the building in front of them.

_The Hokage Tower, let's get this over with._ Hiro thought to himself.

Pushing open the door, the duo of ninja walked up the stairs to meet with the Raikage. Going into the first door on the left, the two were face to face with the large leader of the village hidden by the clouds.

"Raikage-sama, what did you want to see us about?" Hiro asked, to the point.

"There were some things that didn't add up that I thought I should share with you.

"What is it?" Takashi asked nervously.

"Some thing is gonna happen during the Chunin Exams… I'm not sure what, but something is gonna happen." The Raikage said mystically.

"There's more isn't there?" Hiro asked.

"I don't think the Kazekage is who he says he is." The Raikage switched his view to look at Hiro, " I want you to watch him alright?" The Raikage instructed Hiro.

"But what about you?" Hiro asked of The Raikage's safety.

"Don't worry about it, I got this guy watching me." The Raikage said, gesturing at Takeshi.

Hiro shrugged and turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm counting on you." The Raikage said before letting go of Hiro's shoulder and letting him walk out the door.

/

Exiting the Hokage Tower, the ninja looked at each other and nodded before both going their separate ways.

Takeshi was hungry, while Hiro had some questions that needed answering.

/

Yay! This one is a little late and I hope it was worth it.

Next chapter will follow Hiro and his quest for answers and maybe some of the Chunin Exams.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto: Return From Darkness

"**Kyuubi Speaking"**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

/

Leaping onto the roof of a nearby building he scanned the horizon for his destination. Jumping forward he headed for the location.

_How long has it been? Three years? _Hiro thought to himself.

Hiro shook his head to clear the thoughts from his mind and quickened his pace.

/

Landing at the entrance, he grabbed the doorknob, but it was locked.

"Hmmm…" Hiro contemplated aloud before finding a solution and walking to the side of the building.

Making a hand seal with one hand and placing the other one flat on the wall, he concentrated and spoke quietly.

"All Seeing Eye Jutsu." Hiro breathed calmly and added a bit of pressure to the wall.

Instantly he felt as though he was inside the building and began to look around. He was right next to Kakashi and Sakura. Below him two Genin were fighting.

_Preliminaries huh? _Hiro shifted his view to scan everyone on the balcony.

_He already left, that just leaves…_ A hand on his shoulder cut off Hiro's thoughts.

Removing his conscious from inside, he returned to where his body was and opened his eyes. To his right were three Konoha ninjas, Chunin by the look of it.

"Hey buddy, what're you doin' here?" The leader of the gang asked, looking at Hiro from head to toe.

"Just looking for someone, but I'm leaving now." Hiro turned to leave, but an arm blocked his path.

"Not so fast there, I don't think I like your attitude." Moving his arm back to his side, the leader quickly swung it back to strike Hiro in the jaw.

Hiro just leaned back to avoid it and brought his foot up to trip the man as he stumbled past him.

The man tripped and landed in a heap at Hiro's feet.

"Why you!" The man snarled quickly rising to his feet and taking out a kunai.

"This should be fun." He said happily, unsheathing one of his swords.

The man jumped at Hiro and aimed a slash right for his neck. Hiro blocked easily and pushed the man back.

Going on the offensive, Hiro walked directly at the man and brought his sword down to his hip.

The man raised the kunai back over his head and began to charge at Hiro.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Sword." Hiro spoke softly, swinging his sword in an arc.

The man stopped and looked to his left at the tree behind him. The top part slid off the bottom at an angle, crashing to the ground in a huge mess.

Hiro sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

Passing the man who stood speechless, Hiro leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Don't test me." Hiro continued on his way, waiting for the other two ninjas to move out of the way before strutting away.

/

Returning to the tops of buildings, Hiro resumed his search for the Hokage.

_I really wish I didn't have to do this… _Hiro thought to himself, unable to stop the flow of thoughts coursing through his mind.

Landing in front of the Sarutobi Complex, Hiro walked through the front gates and looked around.

Locating the main building before him, he began walking towards it.

Stopping for no apparent reason, he quickly turned to his right and caught the foot of a young boy. The boy pushed off of Hiro and landed a few feet away.

"What are you doing here intruder!" The boy accused.

"Who are you?" Hiro asked, intimidating the child before him.

"I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi! Grandson of the Third Hokage!" Konohamaru declared.

Hiro started chuckling, and looked back at the confused Konohamaru.

"I'm looking for your grandfather, do you know where he is?" Hiro asked as kindly as he could.

"Why should I tell you!" Konohamaru shouted angrily.

"I have important questions that need answering, so could you please bring him to me?" Hiro asked, getting frustrated.

"Fine I'll take you there." Konohamaru finally complied, walking towards a building in the far left corner of the complex.

Hiro smirked and began to follow him.

/

Walking through the door that Konohamaru held open for him, Hiro came face to face with Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"My grandson told me that you have some questions, Hiro was it?" The Third Hokage asked.

Hiro glanced at Konohamaru sitting in the corner and returned his gaze to the Third Hokage and said, "We should discuss it in private."

The Third Hokage looked at Konohamaru and nodded at the door. He complied and exited the room and left Hiro and Hiruzen alone.

"So boy, you have some questions for me?" Hiruzen asked, sitting down wearily.

"I need to know more about the Kazekage." Hiro confessed, staring into the Hokage's eyes.

The Hokage looked at Hiro quizzically before saying, "I'm not sure I understand what you mean?"

"The Raikage told me to protect you and I've had some feelings that something is wrong with the Kazekage" Hiro said, explaining his situation.

The Hokage contemplated his next choice of words before looking at the ninja in front of him, "I have noticed a very dark chakra surrounding him, but only for a few moments and then it disappears." The Hokage spoke quietly and then continued. "I've also noticed that there were traces of the same chakra around the Forest of Death."

Hearing this, Hiro stood up, nodded at the Hokage and said, "I have all the information I need, thank you." Hiro disappeared in a small flash of light.

The Hokage brought his hand up to his chin and was silent for a moment before whispering to himself, "He seems familiar… and that technique…"

/

Hiro reappeared in his hotel room and looked around to see if anyone was there. The hotel was empty, so Hiro retrieved his bag and pulled out his hooded cloak. Putting it on, he exited the building and began to make his way over to the Forest of Death.

Landing in front of the fence, Hiro made a quick search of the area around the outside, before jumping over the fence and continuing his search.

Reaching the middle of the forest, Hiro began to notice signs of a large-scale battle that had taken place. Blood, large gouges in the trees and craters in the ground. Following the signs, he seemed to be getting closer to the epicenter of the conflict. Finally seeing what had caused all of the destruction, Hiro gasped. The dead body of a humongous snake lay on the forest floor.

_A snake… !_ The realization hit Hiro and he instantly began to exit the Forest of Death.

/

Exiting the forest, Hiro sprinted towards the building where the Preliminaries were taking place. Barging through the door, he was greeted with a completely empty room.

"Dammit!" Hiro berated himself for not being faster.

_One month… That's when it will happen. _Hiro thought to himself, planning out his next course of actions.

Hiro exited the building and went to find the Genin that had won in the preliminaries.

Finally finding them walking down the street in a big group, he removed his hood and began to walk over.

The first one to notice him was Sakura, who excitedly shouted, "Hey look everyone here comes Hiro!"

As he neared the group, they made a half circle around him.

Hiro got right to the point, "Who won the preliminaries?"

Hinata pulled out a sheet from her pocket, unfolded it and handed it to him, "Here."

Hiro looked at the piece of paper in his hand, it read:

Chunin Exam Final Matchups

Round One: Shikamaru Vs. Temari

Round Two: Kazuto Vs. Shino

Round Three: Sasuke Vs. Gaara

Round Four: Jin Vs. Neji

In one months time!

As Hiro read all the names, he noticed one that was very familiar.

"Kazuto!" Looking at the Genin he asked, "Who fought Kazuto?"

Kiba stepped forward and said, "I did…"

Hiro nodded his head and said, " Was he strong?"

Kiba nodded quickly and said, "Yeah, I barely managed to hit him."

"I'm the one who trained him so…" Hiro said, unsure of how to proceed.

The Genin looked at him flabbergasted and Tenten said, "Y-you trained him!"

Hiro looked confused and said, "Yeah why?..."

"He's pretty much the strongest from out age group, well other than Gaara…" Tenten said looking down at her feet by the end of the sentence.

Hiro noticed Tenten's mood swing, and looked at the rest of the Genin. Similar emotions played on their faces. As he gazed at the ninja, he noticed that someone from the group of Konoha Genin was missing.

"Hey, where's Sasuke?" Hiro asked, doing his beast to change the subject.

Sakura slowly stepped forward and seemed to be holding back a sob. Hiro got the picture and walked up to her.

Whispering so only Sakura he said, "Let's go somewhere private and you can tell me about it." She nodded, and Hiro quickly picked Sakura bridal style, causing her to give a small yelp and jumped away.

Ino looked at the two leaping away and felt a small burning sensation in her heart.

_Am I… jealous? _Ino thought to herself, immediately shaking her head to remove the feelings, she turned back to the rest of her friends as they began to walk away.

/

Hey guys, (And girls hopefully…) I know it's been a while since my last chapter, and I'm super sorry. I'm not gonna drop this story, that's one of the things that makes the most angry, when an author drops a story in the middle.

But back on topic, I went on vacation and just couldn't think of any ideas to further the story, so yeah…

My sister is getting married in about a week so that'll take up some of my time, but hopefully it was worth the wait.

And I just want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed from the bottom of my heart.

Please review and if anyone has any ideas for pairings or things you would like to see, ask and if I like it, it might just end up in the story.

Please review and thanks for being patient.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto: Return From Darkness

"**Kyuubi Speaking"**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

/

Sailing over the line of buildings, Hiro landed and promptly put Sakura down.

She dusted herself off, returned her gaze to Hiro and said, " Uhh, yeah… Thanks I guess?"

Hiro shook his head and sighed audibly.

"Now tell me what happened to Sasuke." Hiro quickly returned to the subject at hand.

Sakura looked nervously at her feet and spoke quietly, " We were competing in the Forest of Death portion of the Chunin Exams, when we ran into some trouble." Sakura took a shaky breath before continuing, " We started with the Heaven scroll and got an Earth scroll early on from a group of Grass ninja. As we got closer to the tower, I felt an impeding sense of dread and Sasuke and Jin were arguing more and more."

Hiro stopped Sakura and let her catch her breath as they began walking down the street. As they reached a bench, they both sat down and Sakura began to continue, "Jin eventually became fed up and left to go to the tower on his own. Just the two of us kept continuing on our way, but Sasuke just stopped. I asked him what was wrong, and he grabbed me and threw me to another branch. I hit my head and was out cold. When I came to, I noticed why he threw me." Sakura's voice got shaky and she seemed to be holding in sobs, " Sasuke was battling… against th-this man that seemed to have sprung up out of nowhere! He had summoned a snake and you could tell that Sasuke was doing everything in his power to avoid getting hit. Eventually, Sasuke was caught by the man and he, bit Sasuke on his neck…" Sakura began crying, openly. Hiro went to put a hand on her shoulder, but she brushed it off and continued her story, " Sasuke was unconscious after he was bit, and the snake turned its attention to me. Thankfully Jin came out of nowhere and fought the snake off. The man had already disappeared and when I made my way up to the branch that Sasuke was lying on, Jin had already begun to prepare Sasuke for travel. We went farther into the forest until we were too tired to travel, so we decided to spend the night in a hollowed out tree. Jin volunteered to watch us the whole night. I agreed to his proposal because I was tired, but that's where it all went wrong."

Sakura choked up, but some how managed to continue the story. "I awoke to a commotion and when I sat up, I saw Jin fighting against three Sound ninja. I attempted to stand, but Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder and said, ' Let me handle this.' Before moving faster than I have ever seen from a Genin. As Jin was receiving a beating from the two mostly uninjured Sound ninja, as the other lay off to the side, unconscious. As if appearing out of thin air, Sasuke grabbed the nearest one and threw him like a rag doll, straight into the trunk of a particularly large tree. Sasuke smirked as the ninja fell to the ground." Then Sakura looked Hiro directly in the eyes as she said her next sentence, " He gave the evilest smile I have ever seen, and then he clenched his fist and gazed at it as though he were infected by the power it contained. And as this was happening these weird markings spread out from the spot where the man had bit him. Sasuke next course of action was to glare directly at the one remaining Sound ninja, the ninja locked eyes with Sasuke and the fear was evident on his face. He made a move to run, but Sasuke was much faster and grabbed both of his arms, pushed him down on his knees and then Sasuke put his foot on the Sound ninja's back. Sasuke smiled again as pulled his arms backwards and broke both of the ninja's arms. By this time I was already up on my feet and running towards Sasuke. The Sound ninja hit the ground when I got there and was rolling about in pain. I embraced Sasuke from behind and pleaded for him to stop. The markings began receding and when they had returned to the place where the man had bit Sasuke there was a strange seal, and Sasuke lost consciousness. Jin was frightened by Sasuke's heightened abilities, but shook it off and he carried Sasuke all the way to the tower, while I managed on my own. When we reached the tower, we were greeted by Iruka-sensei and he led us to a big room where all of the other Genin that had made it were standing. We lined up next to Hinata's cell, (Three man cell) with Jin in front, Sasuke in the middle and me in the back. I noticed that the markings were spreading slightly and I begged Sasuke to quit, and get he medical attention that he needed. But, he just turned around, looked me in the eyes and said, ' I've got a dream, and I won't let you get in the way of it.' Before turning around and resuming his poise. After that, we went up to the balcony and saw Kakashi-sensei before they started the match-ups for the preliminaries."

_That was about when I came in and was looking for the Hokage… _Hiro thought to himself, before returning his focus to Sakura.

Sakura continued, unfazed, " Sasuke was the first up in our cell and faced a strange ninja from the Leaf Village that could steal your chakra just by touching you. It seemed that Sasuke was totally unmatched, until the seal on his neck started spreading and he regained the evil power back. Then the tables were completely turned and Sasuke made quick work of his opponent. Kakashi saw the markings on Sasuke and was immediately worried. He asked me what had happened and I told him everything. As soon as Sasuke's match had ended, Kakashi took him away and I haven't the two since."

Looking up after finishing telling Hiro all that had happened. Sakura looked up at Hiro curiously, "What do you think happened, and where are they?" She asked, concerned.

Hiro took a minute to think before replying, "Kakashi definitely took Sasuke somewhere safe, so you have no need to worry about them." Hiro assured Sakura, "After Sasuke heals, and they will most likely leave for private training."

Sakura cut him off before he could continue, "But what about Jin! He's in the finals too!"

Hiro quickly calmed her down and said, "I'll handle it, where do you think I could find him?"

"He's probably out training and brooding over Sasuke getting injured." Sakura answered.

"Alright thanks, and have Sasuke come see me after the finals are over, there are some things I can help him with." Hiro said, before jumping away and leaving Sakura alone.

/

Hiro landed in the training fields to the sight of a boy beating on a tree trunk.

Hiro promptly walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

The boy turned around and threw a punch aimed for Hiro's head. Hiro easily dodged and took a step back.

"Your Jin right?" Hiro asked, looked at the slightly angry boy in front of him.

"Yeah, that's me, who're you?" Jin asked in return.

"My name's Hiro, I'm a friend and I heard that you needed some help for the Chunin Exams." Hiro answered.

"I don't need any help training, I'll do it myself." Jin said, turning his back to Hiro.

"Look, you're going to be facing some tough opponents and you're going to need all the help you can get. And I hate to say it but Kakashi has obviously chosen Sasuke over you " Hiro tried to convince Jin.

"Alright, but why do you want to help me?" Jin said, turning around and looking quizzically at Hiro.

"Everyone's going to be expecting the Uchiha to be putting up the best fight, let's show them that even if you don't have a famous name it doesn't mean you can't be a badass. Besides, I like an underdog story." Hiro said, gesturing for Jin to follow him.

Jin eagerly followed, right behind.

/

Reaching a small pond, Hiro stopped walking and turned around to face Jin.

"I heard from your teammates that you've already done the tree climbing chakra control exercise, so we're going to push on to the next level." Hiro said, walking towards the lake.

Reaching the water the bottoms of his feet began to glow blue and he began to walk across the waters surface.

"Woah!" Jin couldn't contain his amazement.

"It's harder than it looks, and there will be much cooler things to learn if you complete this." Hiro walked back to the shore and stood in front of Jin.

"It works similar to the tree climbing, you have to emit a steady stream of chakra from the bottom of your feet and use the repellent force to walk across the surface of the water." Hiro explained, "But this is harder, as you have to change the amount of chakra emitted constantly."

Jin nodded, and looked over at the lake eager to begin.

"You have to be careful not to overexert yourself, take as many breaks as you need and I will return in two days to check your progress." Hiro said, walking away.

Stopping for a moment, he turned his head to speak to Jin, "If you need some incentive to learn it quicker…" Hiro point his hand at a nearby tree. A spherical blast of wind shot out of his extended palm and made a clean hole through the middle of the trunk.

Jin's mouth was gaping wide open, and as soon as the demonstration was finished he turned his attention to the water walking.

Hiro chuckled to himself and leapt away.

/

Reaching his destination, Hiro landed in front of the hospital. Walking in through the double doors, he walked up to the counter and gazed at the receptionist, "Hello, could you tell me where Sasuke Uchiha's room is?" The young girl looked up and immediately started blushing.

"Upstairs, it's the third door on the left." She said.

Hiro thanked the girl and began walking up the stairs.

Reaching Sasuke's room, Hiro opened the door. Sasuke lay unconscious on a bed, and Kakashi was leaning on a wall reading a book.

"Kakashi I need to speak with you." Hiro said, closing the door behind him.

Kakashi looked up and followed Hiro out the door.

Exiting Sasuke's room, Kakashi met face to face with Hiro.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we have met before, who're you?" Kakashi asked, looking Hiro over.

"I'm Hiro Tatsumi, I'm guarding the Raikage while he's here in Konoha and I've already met your students." Hiro explained before getting to the point, "I'm going to be handling Jin's training for the Chunin Exams."

Kakashi looked surprised and said, "Alright, I still needed to find someone to do that… so thanks."

"Alright, now that we got that cleared up, I'm going to go." Hiro began to walk away but stopped after a few steps, "Oh, and you should stop picking favorites between your students, your sensei would be ashamed of you."

Kakashi was speechless, but managed to say, "How did you…"

Hiro smirked and continued on his way.

/

All right guys, hope this week was worth the wait.

I think that the couple will be NaruIno.

So, please follow and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto: Return From Darkness

"**Kyuubi Speaking"**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

/

Hiro exited the hospital, and jumped up to the rooftops to gain a better vantage point.

Seeing no adequate locations, Hiro just opted to just use the woods outside the village. Deciding to tell the Raikage or Takeshi first, Hiro began to make his way over to the hotel via the rooftops.

Landing in front of the building, Hiro dusted himself off and entered through the door.

Moving quickly up the stairs, Hiro entered his hotel room and looked about for his comrades.

Hiro checked every room, and accepted that no one was there. Leaving a quick note, explaining why he wouldn't be in contact with anyone for a month, Hiro disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

/

Reappearing at the main gates, Hiro exited the large village and made his way to the forest not far away. Walking for about a mile into the forest, Hiro came upon a small clearing, where the sunlight shown in a perfect ray.

Deciding this was the ideal location; Hiro sat down cross-legged and closed his eyes. His consciousness reappearing in the sewers of his mind, Hiro faced his roommate.

"**It's been a while boy, finally ready to move unto the next phase?"**

_Yup, I have two days free before I have to go back, so lets make this worth while! _Hiro spoke mentally to the Kyuubi.

Removing the seal that held the Kyuubi's cage shut, Hiro let the fox free and it sat before him and extended his fist.

Hiro met the fist with his own and they "Fist bumped", allowing Hiro to take the Kyuubi's chakra. This allowed Hiro complete control over the Kyuubi's chakra and put him into a new state, which could be described as "Nine Tails Chakra Mode".

Receding from the sewers, Hiro stood up in the clearing and looked at his new getup.

Satisfied with how it looked, Hiro decided to check out the new abilities that the mode granted him.

Going on a little run, Hiro could see that his speed was greatly increased.

Extending his right arm, Hiro could create extra arms out of pure chakra that could manipulate chakra, as well as strike opponents.

Feeling weaker, Hiro had to take a break and ask the Kyuubi what was wrong.

Returning to his mind, Hiro faced the Kyuubi once more.

_Yo, why am I feeling out of energy already? _Hiro asked his comrade.

"**Our powers are greatly reduced, because we have yet to synchronize 100%." The Kyuubi explained, "When we sync up completely our powers will be increased massively and you will be able to enter the final state known as, 'Tailed Beast Mode', Where you will get stronger, faster, and will be able to create a chakra form of me that I can manipulate and control in battle to assist you." **

_We have two days to work on our synchronizing, so let's go! _Hiro raised his fist before returning to his cross-legged position both in his mind and in real life.

/

2 days later

/

Hiro opened his eyes to the outside world and scanned the clearing he was currently in. Seeing that it was just about the way he left it, Hiro stood up and stretched his muscles.

_Kyuubi, how far do you think we've come in the two days we had? _Hiro asked his roommate.

"**About 25%, It's much easier if we work on the syncing during battle." The Kyuubi explained.**

_All right, well I have to go check on Jin, but we can work on it when I have time. _Hiro said, before returning to the real world and making his way back to Konoha.

/

Once he reached the large village, Hiro leapt onto the rooftops, to make it to the training fields faster.

Landing in front of the pond he had been at two days earlier, Hiro looked around for Jin.

Seeing the boys body lying near the water's edge, Hiro hurried to his side to see if he was injured.

Seeing that the boy was merely sleeping, Hiro let out a sigh of relief and sat down next to Jin.

It was about half an hour before the boy woke up and noticed Hiro was next to him.

"I-I did it…" Jin said, standing up.

Hiro nodded approvingly, before saying, "All right, show me." And gesturing at the pond.

Jin took his first step, and managed to not fall. He kept on walking until he reached the center of the pond and then turned to face Hiro.

"Good job, I'll keep my promise and teach you something of my own creation." Hiro said.

Jin jumped up excitedly and fell into the water that he forgot was below him.

Hiro sighed and waited for the boy to reemerge before continuing.

"What I am going to teach you, will power you up immensely, but will require the upmost concentration to master and implement." Hiro told Jin seriously.

"Whatever it takes." Jin replied.

Hiro pulled out a small square sheet of paper and handed it to Jin.

"Do you know what this is?" Hiro asked, pulling out a sheet for himself.

"Uhhh… no…" Jin said honestly.

"Okay, this is a sheet of paper that if you focus chakra into it will determine what affinity your chakra has." Hiro explained, holding the paper in his hand.

Hiro focused some chakra into the small sheet and it split in half.

Jin repeated Hiro's actions and had the same outcome; his paper split cleanly in half.

"Good, I thought you were similar to me, if you hadn't had the Wind affinity I wouldn't have been able to teach the technique I showed you before." Hiro said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Jin seemed excited and looked at Hiro expectedly.

"I can teach it to you, but there is one thing that you need to do first." Hiro walked over, picked a leaf off of a tree and held it the same way as he held the chakra paper.

Hiro focused some chakra and the leaf split perfectly in two, just as the sheet had.

"That's it?" Jin asked, arrogantly.

"I'll be back in five days, if you figure it out we will continue." Hiro said, walking away.

/

Hiro returned to his clearing outside of Konoha. He spent two more days working on synchronizing his chakra with the Kyuubi and the next three days working on combining his techniques with the Nine Tails Chakra Mode.

/

Hiro arrived at the pond where he had trained Jin just five days previous, to this sight; Jin surrounded by hundreds of crumpled up leaves, sweating and staring at the leaf currently in his hands.

"Harder than you thought, huh?" Hiro asked, leaning up against a nearby tree.

Jin threw the leaf on the ground and sat down tiredly, "I haven't been able to do it once…"

"Everyone has their own way of doing it, for me I just imagine my chakra becoming sharp and…" Hiro placed his open palm on the trunk of the tree he was leaning on, closed his eyes and then removed his hand from the trunk.

Beneath where his hand once was, was a large slash on the bark of the tree.

"I'll be back in one day, figure out how you visualize it best and go with it." Hiro said, turning around and waving his hand in goodbye.

/

Hiro decided to take a day off training and just sleep, so he headed towards his hotel room.

Opening the door, Hiro made a beeline for his room. Hiro fell face first onto the bed, and was asleep before he hit the pillow.

/

Waking up and rubbing the sleep, Hiro checked the time on the clock. Realizing that he had slept a full twenty-four hours, he decided to go check on Jin's progress.

Returning to the training field, Hiro spotted Jin sitting beneath a tree. Hiro walked up and noticed the boy had perfectly cut leaf sitting on his lap.

Smiling at the boy's progress, Hiro sat down next to him. Jin looked over at his teacher and smiled.

"I did it, finally…" Jin said, flicking the two pieces of the leaf between his fingers.

"Good, now we can move on to the fun stuff." Hiro said, standing up and extended his hand to help Jin up.

Jin grabbed Hiro's hand and Hiro helped Jin stand up. Jin looked expectantly at Hiro and Hiro jumped right into the lesson.

"What I am going to teach you is a fighting style that will steadily drain your chakra, but will greatly improve your power and fighting ability." Hiro explained, "This is perfect for the Chunin Exams because you will have time to regain chakra in between. This style is designed to completely overwhelm opponents, but can change to be defensive or adapt to an opponents attack style. It can also augment your attacks for an added surprise or even increase your speed and mobility." Hiro rattled on.

"All right I got it, but how do I do it?" Jin asked, frustrated.

"To implement this style you have to apply your nature chakra to different parts of your body to create different attacks, such as applying a blunt force to the end of your fist and increasing your power and range that way." Hiro continued.

"Okay, so I have to create the wind chakra, outside my body parts and use them to boost my offense right?" Jin asked.

"Exactly." Hiro confirmed.

Hiro demonstrated by extending a fist and creating some wind chakra out side and then proceeding to punch a nearby tree. The after affect was a perfect hole in the trunk of the tree.

Jin looked excited and eager to begin.

"Your first task is to create some wind chakra outside of your fist, once you complete that, the rest will come much quicker." Hiro said, "This should only take you about one day, and then longer to improve the power and size."

Jin nodded and asked, "What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"I'm going to go check on some things and show you one of the final lessons that I will teach you before the Chunin Exams" Hiro said.

Beginning to walk away, he stopped and focused wind chakra on the bottoms of his feet. Kicking off the ground he began to float and he turned around to face Jin.

"This improves your mobility, speed and can be used to quickly change directions and give you an edge." Hiro said, before kicking in midair and quickly flying away.

Running high above the village, Hiro began to move away to the highest point of the village and landed slightly behind where the heads of the Hokages were.

He began to move quickly, getting farther and farther from the village and having to ascend higher and higher mountains, until he finally found the one he was looking for.

He stopped, and quickly flipped through hand seals.

_Secret Technique: Camouflage Jutsu! _Hiro thought, his body becoming the same colors as what was behind him.

Creeping closure to his targets, he could hear the sounds of conflict.

Looking over the rocks, Hiro finally saw what he was searching for.

On the other side of where he was perched, were Kakashi and Sasuke standing in front of a large boulder.

Kakashi seemed to be explaining something to the Genin and then quickly went through hand seals and let the Genin see.

Kakashi then held his arm and it started to crackle with lightning chakra and sounded like a horde of bird chirping.

_Dammit Kakashi! Chidori? _Hiro thought to himself, upset with the Jounin.

Seeing enough, Hiro slinked away, back down the mountain.

Reaching the bottom, Hiro focused wind chakra in his feet and took to the air once again.

/

Stopping his flight right above the training field, Hiro thundered down through the clouds.

Landing just behind Jin, Hiro's massive amount of speed created a large hole.

Brushing the dust and rubble off of his scarf, Hiro noted Jin's shocked expression and gave him a look that told him to chill out.

"How far have you come?" Hiro asked.

"I can focus the chakra outside of my fists, but I can't increase the size and power at the same time." Jin replied, frustrated.

Hiro nodded and said, "You can take a break, I have something important to teach you."

Jin looked excited, until he saw Hiro's expression, that of extreme seriousness.

"I'm going to teach you a counter to a technique that will help you in the near future." Hiro explained, vaguely.

"What is it?" Jin pleaded.

Hiro sighed and said, "Kakashi is teaching Sasuke an attack right now, known as Chidori. It's a lightning based, thrusting attack, where you coat your hand in chakra and can pierce an opponents body, most effective when aimed at the heart."

Jin thought for a moment before he asked, "Why do I need to learn it?"

"This is going to be Sasuke's ace in the hole, if you face him in the Chunin Exams this could be your chance to throw him off balance and win." Hiro explained.

Jin smiled and said, "All right I'm in!"

/

Wooh! A little bit sooner than last upload and a little longer too. I'll take any ideas and try to incorporate them if I like them.

And as always…

Rate, Comment and Subscribe… Wait… Shit!

Please Review and follow.


End file.
